Raining Of Anxiety
by On m'appelle Personne
Summary: Eren aime la pluie. Il a l'impression qu'elle pleure pour lui. Parce qu'il est un malade sans armes ni larmes qui, un jour, va rencontrer un homme malade lui aussi... Alors, ensemble, ils observeront la pluie...


_**Petit mot de l'auteur :**_

Hi ! Bonjour à tous, cher vous !

Je suis heureuse, aujourd'hui, de vous présentez une fanfic sur du Snk ! (première fois que je m'attaque (jeu de mot) à ce fandom)

Je tiens d'abord à vous dire que le prologue est plutôt long pour un prologue (environ 1700 mots sans le titre et le chapitre (soit 3 pages...). J'y suis peut être aller un peu fort, après tout à la base il en faisait 500 XD)

Vu que le compte sur lequel je poste cette fanfic à été abandonné pendant un long moment, je tiens à préciser que c'est la taille de mes écrits habituels (donc pour les chapitres imaginez bien plus!). Je nais pas de nombres de mots précis mais je dirais… Beaucoup XD

Vu que ce n'est qu'un Prologue, je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus plus longtemps et expliquerais toutes les références et les inspirations ayants servie à écrire cette fic dans le chapitre 1.

L'image ne m'appartiens pas mai cette fiction oui.

Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas super contente du prologue mais vu qu'il est court à lire, n'hésitez pas à enchaîner avec au moins le chapitre 1 pour vous donnez une idée des thèmes/de l'écriture.

En vérité ce chapitre me semble très léger par rapport au reste mais ce n'est pas grave ! De toute façon je ne le déteste pas non plus alors on va dire que ça passe^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Raining Of Anxiety**_

 **Prologue :**

 _Grâce à un parapluie…_

* * *

La pluie était forte aujourd'hui. Peut être même un peut trop…

Sur les carreaux rayés d'un petit appartement donnant sur une large avenue s'écrasaient de grosses gouttes de pluie.

Il avait sentit qu'il allait pleuvoir, il savait, après tout, toujours quand il pleuvait.

Ce matin là, malgré le bleu du ciel, il s'était levé avec un grand sourire.

Enfin…

Des semaines maintenant qu'il n'avait pas plut dans le quartier de Trost . Les arbres qui, avant cette pénurie d'eau, abordait un beau pelage vert aux feuilles roussies par le début octobre et le soleil tapant fort, avaient perdu de leur superbe. Il en était de même pour les fleures, les buissons ou les pelouses. Même si il était impossible de prévoir l'averse en se dimanche de septembre au matin, tout le monde, quelques heures plus tard, malgré la puissance de cette trombe d'eau, serait ravis.

Mais lui, il l'était pour autre chose.

Lui avait un rapport bien différent avec la pluie…

Elle était ses larmes. Il ne pleurait jamais. Il souffrait sans pleurer et, les jours comme ceux-ci, le monde le faisait à sa place. Il ne pleurait et ne pleurerait plus jamais. C'était une promesse faite pour se prouver que, malgré les problèmes, il savait gérer.

Des années maintenant…

Ses iris, d'une couleur si… Déroutante, fixèrent à travers les carreaux qui méritaient un rapide coup de chiffon, la foule sortant du métro, du bus et du tramway. C'était la plus large avenue de la ville. Elle traversait presque tout l'étendu du district Rose, reliant, en plus de toutes les villes du quartier et du district, les deux autres : Le District de Maria (où se côtoyaient les classes moyennes et, à côté, des quartier dis plus « problématiques » et où il ne faisait pas bon vivre) et le District Sina (où, pour le coup, les classes aisées, même si les nommer ainsi est un euphémisme, y vivaient)

Lui habitait entre le District Maria et Rose, dans un bout de quartier plutôt sympas ou se côtoyaient bonnes écoles, verdures et histoires de gangs. Il était dans un bon endroit, certes, mais il restait à la frontières des endroits dit « chaud » de la ville.

Cependant, par rapport à d'autres lieux où il avait vécu, ce n'était rien.

Il soupira et leva ses yeux vers le ciel gris avant de les abaisser de nouveau pour observer la pluie s'écrasant sur la chaussée.  
Il pourrait regarder ça pendant des heures. Ça le soulageait tellement à vrai dire…

Ses yeux se portèrent alors sur un… Homme ? Impossible à dire à cette distance, même au 1er étage. Il portait un drôle de parapluie noire des plus large et semblait avoir toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas s'envoler avec.

Un sourire se forma sur son visage. L'homme était plutôt drôle à voir avec sa petite taille. On aurait presque dit que lui et son parapluie faisaient la même longueur.

Soudain, le parapluie s'envola. Ce qui semblait être un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille et aux yeux lumineux, descendant tout juste de son bus et n'ayant rien vu, paniqua quand une espèce de chauve souris géante noire lui fonça dessus et l'agrippa. L'adolescent se débattit avec la bête avant de glisser sur le béton humide et de s'étaler violemment sur le sol, se cognant fortement l'arrière du crâne.

Il perdit connaissance…

Eren ne réfléchit même pas. Sautant de son perchoir qui avait permit de voir toute la scène grâce à sa petite fenêtre encastrée dans ce dernier, il prit un manteau et, tout en l'enfilant, ouvrit la porte en trombe avant d'attraper _in extremis_ un parapluie gris perle par l'encadrement de la porte qui, d'ailleurs avait faillit se refermer sur sa main tendu, le parapluie étant à l'intérieur de l'appartement et lui à l'extérieur.

Sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte à clé et priant pour que sa sœur ne rentre pas maintenant, pour la seule fois où il ne tournait pas le bout de ferraille dans la serrure, il finit de mettre son manteau, ne se rendant compte que trop tard que c'était une fine veste d'été.

Dévalant la dizaine de marche plus vite que n'importe quel coureur olympique, il arriva rapidement au rez de chaussé ou il ouvrit la porte menant à la sortie en trombe.

Il vit bien vite l'homme, allongé par terre, entouré de quelques personnes s'étant arrêtés pour l'aider. Alors qu'il allait pour s'approcher de la victime de ce… monstre ? Il vit un drôle de torchon, énorme et retourné, entremêlé aux branches tordus d'un arbre. Eren s'en approcha pour le scruter et, avec ses yeux claire, finit par comprendre que c'était un parapluie. Enfin, vu la taille, il ressemblait plus à un parasol, pensa avec amusement le jeune homme.

Il finit, après un lutte d'une dizaine de secondes, à récupérer le parapluie-parasol et, avec toutes les difficultés du monde, le replia. Enfin, il se dirigea rapidement vers la victime de cette drôle de bête. Il repoussa une dame légèrement boudiné dans son tailleur jaune claire et un couple composé d'une jeune femme aux cheveux coloré d'un beau bleu turquoise ainsi qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-long et portant plusieurs piercing visible sur son visage lui permettant de voir la victime.

Quand il vit le jeune homme allongé par terre, il grimaça. Il s'agissait en vérité d'une jeune femme aux cheveux enroulés dans une queue de cheval et qui, malheureusement, semblait saigner légèrement de la l'arrière du crane.

« -Les secours ont été appelés ? Demanda t-il avec une voix qu'il essayait de contrôler un minimum, autant à cause du froid qui lui courrait le long des bras, des jambes et qui entourait sa tête que pour la légère angoisse qu'il avait pour la femme.

\- Oui ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils arrivent ! Répondit la femme au tailleur.

S'asseyant près d'elle, il commença à prendre délicatement son poignet pour relever son poux.

-Je suis fils de médecin, ne vous inquiétez pas, lança-t-il en espérant que les regards interrogateurs qui lui martelaient le dos s'arrêtent.

Et dans le sentiment de tension qu'il avait, qui plus est pour une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, il ne releva pas qu'il avait parlé de son père au présent…

Il finit par se relever et, dépliant son parapluie cendre, il le plaça au dessus de la pauvre victime. C'est après avoir fait ce geste qu'il remarqua que ce dernier était munit de deux oreilles de chat pointus.

Au final, l'histoire était toute bête. Une personne n'avait su retenir son parapluie qui avait foncé sur une autre et cette dernière, sous la surprise, avait glissé.

Eren laissa échapper un léger rire entre ses fines lèvres. Malgré la jeune femme allongée inconsciente à ses pieds, la situation était des plus improbables.

Et puis elle s'en sortira facilement, ce n'est qu'un léger coup sur la tête, pensa le jeune homme avant de se retourner en entendant les sirènes rugissantes d'une ambulance. Après un rapide coup d'œil, la victime fut vite évacuée sous les regards des curieux.

Eren tourna le dos à l'ambulance qui venait tout juste de redémarrer avant de remarquer qu'il avait deux parapluies, l'un déplié au dessus de sa tête et l'autre, gigantesque, posé délicatement (à la manière d'une canne) sur son poignet.

Ses yeux scrutèrent les alentours. Il avait repéré les vêtements de la personne au parasol et, cherchant rapidement dans la rue avec une capacité scrutatrice presque surhumaine (que beaucoup lui enviaient), il repéra l'individu(e).

Tiens, c'était un homme finalement ! Il portait un jean froncé étroit, un tee-shirt ample de la même couleur et une chemise ouverte sur celui-ci quadrillé de rouge. De loin, avec ses bottines et ses cheveux noirs, on dirait un émo-rock, pensa le jeune à la peaux allée, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il était de notoriété public qu'Eren souriait tout le temps, peut importe les situations. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait écopé du surnom de « imbécile heureux » qui, il ne pouvait le démentir, lui allait plutôt bien. C'est donc avec, comme il le dirait lui même, le « smile » qu'il approcha l'inconnu qui se tenait sous un abris-bus. C'est au moment ou il allait interpeller, à une centaine de mètre de lui, que le fameux bus arriva et, même en hurlant des « Hého » et des « Attendez », il ne put atteindre le bus et surtout son bel inconnu au parapluie perdu. Quand il arriva à l'arrêt protégé, il était déjà bien trop tard, le véhicule étant déjà sur le point de tourner au niveau du feu rouge.

Il resta planté la pendant de bonnes minutes, trempé jusqu'au pied dans ses basket mis à l'arrache, son manteau non imperméabilisé et son parapluie aux couleurs du ciel en tempête surplombé de deux oreilles de chat de la même couleur

Il sortit de sa torpeur quand quelque chose lui chatouilla le poignet. Attrapant l'objet, il fut surprit que cela ne soit qu'il simple étiquette attachée au parapluie titanesque.

Il allait la laisser tomber quand (ce geste ne fut jamais expliqué), il ramena le bout de papier près de ses yeux. Sous ceux ci il lisait un nom. Et pas n'importe lequel.

C'était celui du maître du dangereux parapluie !

Un soupir passa ses lèvres. Quand bien même il avait son nom, rien ne lui permettrait de le retrouver et, pour un simple parapluie, il ne servait à rien de tenter l'inimaginable.

Eren s'emportait toujours pour de petites choses. Il voulait absolument rendre ce parapluie par exemple, même si c'était inutile et enfantin d'y accorder autant d'importance.

Il finit par remonter lentement les marches de chez lui et posa, après les avoir secouées, les deux cannes de toile dans le pot de l'entrée qui leur était destinés.

Comme pour le narguer, l'étiquette se souleva vers lui. Il l'approcha de lui et, avec le sourire d'un enfant de 4 ans apprenant à jouer à faire du vélo, fixa l'étiquette.

L'écriture était singulière et allongée mais Eren avait finit par la déchiffrer

« Levi Ackerman »

\- Et bien, si un jour nous nous croisons, je te le rendrais, ton parapluie ! Fit-il joyeusement, sans trop savoir si il disait ça pour lui, le parapluie ou la personne qui se tenait derrière lui et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

* * *

Comme dis avant, je ne suis pas satisfaite du prologue mais n'hésitez pas à lire la suite, je m'y donne à fond et essaye d'écrire le plus vite possible ! (pour l'instant aucun chapitres d'avances (c'est rassurant je sais XD) mais les suivant feront sûrement environ 10 000 chacun (souvent bien plus mais… Chuuuuuut, faut pas le dire!)

Si vous avez vu mes pires ennemies, les fautes d'orthographes, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer !

N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, positives ou non, ayant un sens ou… Non ?

Bonne matinée/journée/soirée/nuit !

Chapitre posté le 15/04/17


End file.
